


The Best Worst Day

by Hartmannclan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Dentists, F/M, Fear of Dentists, Fluff and Humor, Happily Ever After, High on Anesthesia!Rey, Humor, Meet-Cute, Root Canal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Toothache, crazy talking Rey, inspired by my fear of dentists, un-beta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hartmannclan/pseuds/Hartmannclan
Summary: Rey has a toothache...and a giant fear of dentists. Will Dr. Solo be able to ease her suffering?
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 17
Kudos: 92





	The Best Worst Day

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot inspired by my very real fear of dentists, and a recent root canal. Daydreaming up the story helped me pass the time. Enjoy!

"Come on ReyRey, you can do this! You can do it." She hopped up and down a little bit in an attempt to pump herself up. She stared at the phone sitting on the counter like a coiled snake, ready to strike. "It's just the dentist. He's not the devil incarnate. He'll help and the pain will go away. You can do this!"

She reached down, picked up the phone, and dialed the first four numbers...before chickening out and putting her phone down again. A sharp stab of pain radiated from her tooth and reminded her she would have to dial eventually. Rey plucked an ice pack from the freezer and placed it gently against her cheek. She had to get this taken care of if only she could push past her fear of the dentist. 

She knew there was nothing inherently bad about dentists; they were helpers. She just didn't like the inevitable pain that came with dental work. No matter how much novocaine was administered, she always seemed to feel the pain. Hence her current predicament. To go, or not to go. 

Poe had kindly given her a recommendation for his friend who was new to town. He swore that Dr. Solo specialized in sedation dentistry and, in Poe's words, "grade-A chickens." _It would hurt if it wasn't also true_ , she chuckled cynically at herself. As another throb pierced her jaw with electric fingers, she finally caved and called the office. 

* * *

Two hours later she found herself being walked through a comfortable office to a private exam room. She noted the coffee brown walls hung with framed photos of the Rocky Mountains. Poe had mentioned the dentist made a hobby of photography. Her favorite was of a grizzly mother resting beside her cubs in a meadow. 

"And here we are, Miss Rey. If you're done with the paperwork, you can get settled in the chair and Dr. Solo will be right in to see you. Don’t worry! You're in good hands. We'll fix that tooth for you right n' tight," the perky hygienist, Rose, chattered as she set about prepping the room for the dentist. 

"Thank you," Rey mumbled around her ice pack. "You did tell him I'm a chicken right?"

Rose hummed an affirmative, "I told him. He's great with people who've had bad experiences. He's a gentle giant. Don't let his size intimidate you, Hun."

"His size?!" Rey squeaked from the chair as the door to the room opened. 

"Good morning, Rey. I hear you've got a wicked toothache making you miserable today," the gentle giant stretched out his hand to shake hers, and all Rey could do was blink. Tall was an understatement, especially to a patient reclined in a dental chair. With a dazed smile, she took in his long dark locks, warm friendly smile (complete with dimples), and dreamy brown eyes. All she needed to be perfectly content in this moment was, _yeeeees,_ a quick, hopefully surreptitious (it wasn’t), glance at his left hand revealed a lack of wedding ring. This was the best worst day _ever_! Rey thanked her lucky stars for this awful toothache. 

A gentle hand on her shoulder brought her out of her daydreams and back to reality. Dr. Solo was currently peering at her, one eyebrow crooked, "Earth to Rey. Anybody in there?" he teased. 

"I do! I mean, I am," she took a deep breath, "I'm here. Sorry. The pain...got to me…for a second."

"Well, that's understandable. I've looked at your x-ray and it appears one of your molars has become infected. You need to have a root canal to relieve the pain and heal the infection. Is that something you want to get done today, or schedule for a time more convenient?"

She wasn't leaving this office without the pain being gone...and his phone number, so Rey elected to get the work done now. She pondered how to get said number while Rose and a second assistant, Kaydel, set up the necessary trays with equipment. It would be tricky once the procedure started because she had elected conscious sedation; a quick text to Poe had arranged for a ride home afterward. In the meantime, maybe a little girl talk before she went under would give her an inside track.

"So how long have you worked here, Rose?"

"Since the office opened six months ago. I love it here. The staff is super supportive, and Dr Solo is good at what he does. He makes the extra effort to make sure the patients treat us well too." 

“That must be nice. My boss is such a jerk. He doesn't care about anything but his bottom line,” _and making sure he keeps as much of it for himself as legally possible_ , Rey thought. “My neighbor, Poe, recommended this practice to me. He goes back aways with Dr. Solo; they were best friends in high school. Apparently they got into quite the high jinks if Poe is to be trusted!” 

“Oh really?!” Kaydel queried. “I’ve met Poe already. He has a beautiful smil- err...teeth,” she squeaked.

Rey gave Kaydel a wink, “He does, doesn’t he? He’s quite the catch you know? I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if I gave his number to a friend.”

Kaydel pulled her phone out of her scrubs and handed it to Rey. “Thank you times a million! He is such a nice guy. Let me know if I can ever return the favor, okay?”

“Well, you know, I’d love to get Doc-”

“Are we all set in here?” Dr. Solo asked, popping his head into the room.

“We are!” Rose laid a hand on Rey’s shoulder. “Ready for the gas, Rey?” 

Rey whimpered inside; she was _this_ close. She’d only needed another minute. 

“Yup. Bring it on.” She inhaled deeply, and her last recollection was of Doctor Dreamy’s dimples.

* * *

A groan escaped Rey and she drew her arm up over her eyes. _Why was it so bright in here?_ She tried to speak, but her mouth was dry as cotton. _What had she…?_ Oh. yeah. Root canal. Tentatively she reached her hand up to touch her cheek, her tooth wasn’t aching anymore! Although her jaw was sore and felt like the dentist had chiseled away at it. She slowly cracked her eyes open and spotted a note from Poe on her bedside table. 

**I’ve run to the store for soft foods for ya. Pain meds are here if you need them. Rest until I get back. Solo said he’d check in on you tomorrow.**

**Poe**

**P.S. A special delivery came for you. It’s on the table.**

After visiting the bathroom, and changing into her unicorn pajama pants, Rey went to the table to discover what had been delivered. She rounded the corner into her small kitchen and discovered a bouquet of daisies and cheery yellow sunflowers on the table. She snatched the card attached to the flowers:

**Rey,**

**I hope you feel better soon. Thank you for all the positive Yelp reviews and your kind words.**

**Keep in Touch,**

**Ben Solo**

**(xxx)456-7890**

Rey stood and stared at his note for several minutes. What Yelp reviews? She’s never left a Yelp review in her life! Poe still hadn’t returned, so she decided to investigate, and searched the website for Corellia Family Dentistry. She was surprised to see that such a new office had twenty positive reviews already, but as she scrolled it became quickly apparent that half the reviews were from one patient...namely herself. In growing horror, she began reading...

_Doc Solo is super very nice. Also very hot...his eyes are nice._

_Girlz, I’d get a cavbity filled to stare at him._

_He is so sweet he give you cavities._

_Doc Solo gives the niciest hugs, and is so strong. let him be ur dentalist._

_I’d let him pull my teeth any day. He’s got dimples too._

_I love him, and you will to..._

_Who needs laughing gas, just stare at his face. I call him Doctor Dreamy, hands off girlz. He is MinE_!

Rey slumped down into a chair, forehead to table. She’d never felt such severe mortification in her life. She vowed not to let her dental care fall to the wayside again. Maybe then she’d never have to see him again. What must he think of her?! The front doorknob rattled as Poe let himself into her apartment.

“Hey, Peanut, is the pain that bad?” he asked, rubbing her back as he set down the groceries. “I bought you pudding and ice cream. Interested?”

“I want to die.”

“Oh, man. Solo didn’t think the pain would be bad. Want me to get one of your pain pills, or should I call him for advice?”

Rey screeched, “No!! No. No. It’s fine. I’m fine. Don’t call him. I can never face him again.” She handed Poe her phone and went to sprawl on the couch. “I’m in hell.” 

She looked up when Poe began laughing. 

“Oh my gosh, girl! I didn’t realize _that's_ what you were doing on your phone. I thought you were just surfing or something. Oh, man. This day just keeps getting better and better.” Poe sat down in the recliner across from her and wiped the tears out of his eyes. “You put on quite the show today, Reybean.” 

"What do you mean _show_? Did I do something else?" she shrieked. 

"Don't feel too badly, Rey. It's perfectly normal for people to say crazy things when they're coming out of anesthesia. You had all of us in stitches if that makes you feel any better."

"No," Rey groaned, "that does not make me feel better. What did I do?"

"Well, I seem to recall being told you tried to kiss Ben when you first came to. By the time I got there, you had him cornered, and were professing your undying love for him. I helped you back to the chair, but then you stood on it and started to sing N'sync - God Must Have Spent a Little More Time on You, at the top of your lungs. You were in the second verse before I could get you to shut up. I wish I had recorded it! Ben came back to walk us out, and when you saw him you ran across the office and threw yourself in his arms. Rey, you held onto his neck so tightly I couldn't get you off!" Poe roared in laughter, doubled over himself. "He had to carry you downstairs to my car, and promise to give you his phone number so that you would let go."

"Please, please tell me you're making that up." Rey pleaded. 

"Oh no, Honey, you can't make that stuff up. It's comedic gold; it happened."

Poe's phone chimed, "I've got to go. Time to pick up Jessika from school. Is there anything else you need before I go?" he asked. 

Rey looked up from her prostrate position, "Just send my obituary to the paper tomorrow. I'm going to die of embarrassment tonight." 

* * *

  
  
Two weeks later, Rey sat in her car parked in front of Corellia Family Dentistry once again. She could not get up the nerve to go inside. She knew they were waiting; she had an appointment to put in the permanent crown. 

She had chosen her outfit carefully that morning. If she had to see him again, she wanted to look good. Maybe she could look attractive enough that he would forget how foolish she had been before? A series of taps came on the driver's side window and Rey turned to see Rose peering in. 

Rey rolled down the window, "Hey."

"Are you coming in to get your crown today, Rey?" Rose asked. "You have cold feet again?"

"Yeah, something like that," Rey replied.

"Are you worried about what he thinks of you after your trip through dreamland?" Rose asked with a smirk.

"Yeeeeees," Rey responded, her head falling to the steering wheel. 

"We all had a good laugh over it, but no one thinks badly of you. That stuff makes everybody looney. You should hear some of the things people say to me! We don't take it personally." 

"You mean he doesn't hate me for embarrassing him," Rey muttered. 

"No, actually, between us girls, I think he was pretty flattered. His ears were red and he smiled for the entire day. His mom still hasn't let him live down those Yelp reviews yet." 

"Let's just get this over with."

The girls walked into the office together Rey to check-in and Rose to get back to work. Rey tried to keep a low profile in the waiting room; a magazine held in front of her face as long as she could. When her name was called, she bravely stood to face the music.

In the end, she needn't have worried so much. The hygienist took off the temporary crown and cemented the permanent one in. Dr. Solo didn't show up until the last few minutes of the appointment to make sure that her bite was smoothed properly. Rey pretended to be relaxed and lay quietly in the chair, eyes closed. She just couldn't look him in the eye again.

"All finished! You've survived, Rey." 

Rey reluctantly opened her eyes and melted all over again. It wasn't fair that his eyes looked like puddles of chocolate.

"Thank you. I don't think I'll be afraid of the dentist anymore," she said, shyly smiling.

"I'm glad to hear it," he replied. "You've got my number, keep in touch, okay?” He paused in the doorway, and turned back, “Rey, I wondered if-” was all he could get out before Rose popped into the doorway offering to walk her out. 

Rey checked out at the front office and made her way outside. She felt like an escaped prisoner as she took a deep breath of the crisp fall air, glad that this trial was behind her and she had not embarrassed herself again. She did wonder what Dr. Solo had been about to say before they were interrupted.

She had just opened the driver's side door when she heard someone call her name behind her.

"Rey, Rey wait for a second! 

She turned to see Dr. Solo jogging after her into the parking lot. 

"Hi, Dr. Solo. I'm sorry, did I forget something?"

"Oh, no Rey. I just," he cleared his throat and ran his hand through his dark hair. "No, I just please...call me Ben. That's my name, Ben."

"Oh, okay. I will. Thanks, Ben." 

He continued to stare at her and she waited, puzzled at the awkward silence.

"Rey, would you like to go out for dinner tonight?" he asked in a rush of words.

A smile lit Rey's face, "I'd love to."

"Great. That's great. You've got my number, so text me later and I'll send the location. Okay?"

"I look forward to it, Ben. Can I...I've just got to apologize for the last time I was in the office though. I can only plead that I was not in complete control of my faculties at the time." 

"Are you saying that you don't think my eyes are pretty?" he asked, stepping closer, "Or that you aren't going to call me Dr. Dreamy anymore, because I kind of liked that. Not going to lie," he said, his voice husky.

"If that's what it takes to make an impression on you, I will say it all the time, Dr. Dreamy," Rey whispered as she leaned up and kissed his cheek. "See you later, Doc," she winked, leaving a very flustered dentist in her wake as she drove away.

✨✨✨✨

  
And that's the story of how Rey filled the _cavity_ in Ben's heart and they _crowned_ their lives with love.

And they lived Happily Ever After… ❤️🦷❤️

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this tooth-rotting fluff! 
> 
> I took some liberties with dentistry in general, and no, my dentist has never ever hit on me. This was just for fun, lol!


End file.
